<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tako by vogue91port (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391550">Tako</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port'>vogue91port (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childishness, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português europeu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando o rapaz tinha respondido que nunca tinha feito voar um papagaio na sua vida, Kei tinha-o olhado como se acabasse de dizer-lhe que era um extraterrestre.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tako</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tako</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Papagaio)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kei sorria, feliz.</p><p>Nessa manhã, na verdade, não teria esperado de passar uma tarde assim, não com esses pressupostos.</p><p>Kota estava de mau humor, tinha apercebido imediato.</p><p>Sabia que na maioria dos casos, naquelas situações, estava melhor deixa-lo sofrer e esperar que dissipasse-se, mas ele nunca tinha sido muito bom a esperar que as coisas arranjassem-se por si só.</p><p>Naquela tarde, então, tinha ido no seu quarto do dormitório, a tira-lo pelos livros escolares, e tinha-se feito levar a sair.</p><p>Tinham comido um gelado, tinham caminhado muito tempo e tinham-se parado num parque.</p><p>Kei falava sem parar do que tinha feito naqueles dias, e Yabu na verdade estava a ouvi-lo, mas esse não tinha-lhe salvado do seu mutismo, nem daquela expressão apática que tinha na cara desde a manhã.</p><p>Inoo, nessa altura, tinha-se fartado.</p><p>Tinha parado de falar, a começar a olhar em volta, e logo a dedicar atenção a um grupo de crianças perto deles.</p><p>Estavam a jogar com uns papagaios, e isso fez-o sorrir.</p><p>Ele também, quando estava um pouco mais jovem, divertia-se muito. Ele também, exatamente como as crianças naquele momento, tinha dificuldades a fazê-los levantar no ar e a fazê-los ficar lá.</p><p>Normalmente, fazia-se ajudar do seu pai.</p><p>Nessa altura tinha-se virado para Yabu, a indicar as crianças e a pedir-lhe se quisesse ajuda-los.</p><p>Quando o rapaz tinha respondido que nunca tinha feito voar um papagaio na sua vida, Kei tinha-o olhado como se acabasse de dizer-lhe que era um extraterrestre.</p><p>Tinha-se levantado depressa, a tirar-lhe um pulso e a aproximar-se ao grupo de crianças, a fazer um pouco troça de Kota enquanto dizia-lhes que nunca tinha jogado com um papagaio, e a pedir-lhes se pudessem deixa-lo.</p><p>E agora, enquanto ajudava uma das crianças a fazer voar o seu papagaio, Kei dava olhares de passagem ao maior, a vê-lo passar do nervosismo porque não podia fazê-lo levantar à satisfação quando finalmente conseguiu, à surpresa depois uns segundos que o papagaio estava no ar.</p><p>Parecia ter esquecido todo o que tinha-lhe causado mau humor, parecia ter esquecido de ter passado já havia algum tempo a idade para jogar naquela maneira, mas afinal Kei sabia que não importava.</p><p>Esse sorriso e essa expressão de felicidade na sua cara não conheciam limites de idade.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>